Sanctuary
by SilverRoxas
Summary: Tired of being left in the dark about the Organization's plans, Roxas runs away with Axel and Xion in order to discover the real reason behind everything while trying to deflect the Organization's attempts to drag them back. A twist on 358/2 Days.
1. Chapter 1

Finally decided to do a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. 8D

I fell in love with Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days the first hour I started playing it, and I loved the relationship between Axel, Roxas, and Xion. I hate what happens the three of them, THEY DESERVE HAPPY ENDING, DAMNIT! I broke down at the end of 358/2 Days. ;A;

SO HERE IT IS. :D

Also, if I mess up on the Organization Member's Titles or Numbers, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters in any way, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.

x-x-x

"What if we all ran off?" Roxas' voice took a distressing tone. Xion's bewildered gaze tried to meet with his sapphire eyes that were directed downward at his sea-salt ice cream. "I mean, the three of us. Then we could always be together."

"We don't have anyplace to run." Xion's own tone met Roxas' quiet one, and Axel glanced the other way quietly and bit his ice cream, staring at the sunset.

"I know. Heh, I was just thinking out loud." He forced a smile, but the question still lingered in his eyes. Xion reverted into silence as well, and Axel gave a forced grin at two younger members.

"Well, even if things change, we'll never be apart-"

"As long as we remember each other, right? Don't worry Axel- we got your hokey speech memorized."

"Just checking." Axel grinned wider, taking another bite the ice cream. Xion's lips twitched into a faint smile.

"I'll have these moments memorized for a long time. Forever, I hope."

"Me too." Axel glanced at Roxas. "Forever…"

x-x-x

"Xion. Xion!" The ebony haired girl blinked, rubbing at her eyes at the unexpected knocking at her door at two in the morning. She unconsciously slipped her hood over her head before cracking the door open an inch, but opened it fully when she saw Roxas' blonde spikes.

"Roxas? What…?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion at Roxas' deadly serious expression.

"Come on. We're running away." Her own sapphire eyes widened significantly as she stared at him.

"But where would we go?"

"I doesn't matter," The blonde responded almost pleadingly. "As long as the three of us are together everything will be okay!"

"What about Axel?"

"We'll get him next." He responded quickly. "Please, Xion. We can't stay here like this."

Xion hesitated, but nodded. "Alright. Go get Axel, I'll get ready. I'll meet you in the Grey Area." Roxas grinned widely and nodded, trotting away from the door to go find the redhead. Xion gave a faint smile and turned back to her room.

x-x-x

Roxas froze at the sound of Saïx's icy voice coming from his best friends room, trying to contain the hatred in it as it hissed dangerously. "We don't need them both. Just one. And pretending won't change it. Think about that." He stormed out of the room as Roxas darted behind the corner, waiting until the Luna Diviner has passed. Peering around the corner he caught Axel glaring downward through the open door. He stepped out from his hiding place and walked over to Axel's doorway.

Axel's jade eyes met with Roxas' in puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

"We're going." Axel gawked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Scuse me?"

"You, Xion and I." Then added in lower tone; "Unless you don't want to."

Axel was still bewildered, and shook his head as he gave a stunned laugh. "Do you really think we can get away from the Organization? They'll kill us." Axel's expression sobered when he caught sight of the younger Nobody's humorless aura.

"As long as we're together, we can handle whatever they throw at us."

"You saw how Xion's attempts turned out," He pointed out. "She always got dragged back."

"But she was by herself." Roxas' voice turned softer. "If the three of us are together, the Organization can't stop us. We can finally be together, without this." Axel felt his jaw slack slightly. Roxas sighed. "Seroiusly, Axel, if you don't want to-"

"Nah," Axel grinned, ruffling the shorter Nobody's spiked hair, "You kids need someone to look after you two, don't ya? Can't let you go alone, now." Roxas' eyes lit up as he flung himself toward Axel in a hug.

"Thank you!" Axel laughed as Roxas jumped back, grinning. "We're meeting in the Grey Area." Axel nodded slightly as Roxas dashed out of the room, his cloak flailing behind him. The redhead hummed, taking a glance backward as he stood in the doorframe for (hopefully) the last time.

x-x-x

The Grey Area was surprisingly well-lit by the light from Kingdom Hearts hanging in the distance. Roxas and Xion were standing near the window anxiously, freezing whenever a noise came from nowhere. Axel's steps finally echoed in the room as he walked up to the duo. "So, are you ready?" The reply was a quick nod from both as Roxas took the lead, heading down the corridor.

"So we have everything?" Xion asked quietly. Roxas scratched his head.

"I think so. With the three of us we defiantly have enough healing items, Magic should be covered," Roxas started pointing out things on his fingers until he paused. "Anything else?"

"Sounds good," Axel shrugged as they stopped at the front of the elevator. Roxas looked at them.

"Last chance to turn back." They all paused, and the taller male grinned.

"I think not, Roxas. Let's hurry." He nodded as they stepped onto the large platform as it shot downward. As it slowed to a stop they looked at each other and Roxas stepped forward, making his way down the ramp with Xion and Axel at his heels. They were met with a bitter wind as they stepped outside the castle, and Xion gazed at Roxas. "Where to?"

"I think I have an idea," Axel interrupted, smirking a bit. "Do you two remember Castle Oblivion?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Bond Of Flame08, AkuEri, and Infinite Eyes for reviewing! I was hoping the story would be a nice idea, I'm glad you guys liked it! C:

Also, this is set after Chain of Memories but before II, if anyone didn't know where the first scene was inspired from (Day 352, In-Game).

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter, it hasn't changed.

x-x-x

"I remember this place." Roxas nodded as they stepped out of the dark corridor, Xion frowning at the sight of the castle looming over their heads. Axel stalked ahead as the younger members quickened their pace to keep up with their taller comrade.

"You probably won't remember too much, Roxas, since you collapsed the first time we came here."

"I remember." He muttered, crossing his arms. His eyebrows furrowed together. "Do you think that'll happen this time?"

"I don't think so." Axel shrugged. Xion was still warily eying the castle and Axel poked her temple, which caused her to look up at him. "It's fine here now, trust me, you two."

"I do," Roxas nodded. "But why are we here?"

"Do you two know how this castle works?" They shook their head and Axel nodded. "I didn't think so. But if I'm going to explain it, I'm going to have to point things out. Do you know who Sora is?" Xion's eyes narrowed in recognition as Roxas shook his head again. "Roxas, he's you Somebody."

Roxas' eyes lit up as his jaw slacked, and Axel smirked at the reaction. "Can I meet him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Axel scratched the back of his head. _Maybe because he's dead asleep in a glass artichoke… _Roxas' shoulder's slumped as Axel laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll meet him one day. But you'll never meet him if you two don't go through here."

They both stared blankly at him and blinked. Axel sighed. "Xion, you know you have Sora's memories inside you. Roxas, you do too because you're his Nobody. And right now he needs those memories. Castle Oblivion can give them back to fix him, but you guys have to go to the top floor. The higher you climb, the memories can be knocked free and Sora can come back."

Xion nodded slightly and looked into Axel's jades eyes. "Alright, I'll believe you. Coming, Roxas?"

"Yeah," The dazed blond replied, trailing behind Xion. "You lead."

Axel grinned. "Meet you guys on the top floor!" He watched until they vanished into the castle before summoning another dark corridor and vanishing inside of the darkness.

x-x-x

"Hello there, Naminé." The girl jumped up at Axel's voice, who was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"A-axel…what are you doing here?"

He sighed and looked downward. "I…need a favor."

Naminé's sapphire eyes brightened in curiosity, but she stayed where she was in her position near the glass pod. "What kind of favor?"

"Sora's Nobody and Xion are in Castle Oblivion. I need you to do what you did with Sora so their memories that aren't their's can be knocked out. Then you can give them back to Sora, can't you?"

"But they won't really be knocked free. The chains will just collapse…"

"But you made Sora forget about what happened in Castle Oblivion, even if the memories are just dead. If they found their way out of Sora after what you did, then can't you do the same to Roxas and Xion? If they went out of Sora that way, they can come back that way."

"I…can try," Naminé admitted. "But I'm not sure if it will work, and I might have to break some other chains on different memories in order for them to forget the memories that Sora needs."

"That's fine," Axel scratched his head awkwardly. "They can forget anything. As long as they have the memories of us being together."

Naminé gave a shy nod. "I'll try my best. For Sora." Axel sighed in relief.

"…Thanks, Naminé." He summoned another corridor and disappeared into it, and the small blonde placed her palm on the glass pod behind her.

"Maybe things won't have to end bad, like DiZ thought…"

x-x-x

Roxas and Xion's trek up the thirteen story castle was rather quiet with both Nobody's thoughts consuming their heads in quick succession. "Xion…" She glanced up at Roxas, who was still staring downward. "What do you think Axel meant by all that?"

Xion pursed her lips as silence lapsed for a moment, the sound of their boots echoing off the empty white walls. "Did you know I was created by Sora's memories?" Roxas went quiet, then shook his head.

"I didn't. But I knew you were…created here." He mumbled the last part quietly and Xion gave a small smile as she tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"I was created from Sora's memories of a girl named Kairi. But the real reason I was created was to keep Sora asleep. As long as I held those memories, he couldn't wake up…" Roxas was looking at her rather intently now, which made he slightly uncomfortable.

"How did you find out?"

"When I ran away from the Castle. Riku told me."

"Riku?" Roxas was racking his brain for the memory he couldn't point out. It sounded familiar, even if he couldn't point it out. He mentally sighed and pinned his focus on Xion again.

"But he also said…" She stopped in her tracks and Roxas spun around to see her with a blank look in her eyes.

"Xion? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Her head snapped up and she forced a smile. "Yeah. Sorry, Roxas." The blonde stared at her for another second before continuing up the stairs. Xion gave a small sigh as she followed. _Will I still have to disappear…? Will I have to fight Roxas like Xemnas planned?_

"Ugh," Roxas muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "What's up with these headaches? Axel said I had them last time I was here, too, but they were worse. I didn't make it this far last time I was here."

"When were you here, anyway?" Xion questioned in a small attempt to distract Roxas from his headache. He gave a wry smile.

"We were looking for you!"

"You were?"

"Of course!" Roxas exclaimed, giving a small laugh as he shoved her arms slightly. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" Xion grinned, expecting a random answer. Roxas' eyes lit up.

"We should've brought some Sea-Salt ice cream. What floor are we on again?" Xion smiled at her friends' erratic-like moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"Almost at the top, I think. We should be seeing Axel soon." Roxas hummed in understanding and stared straight ahead again as another flight of stairs came into view with Axel leaning on the wall.

"Well, took you two kids long enough. How you feeling?" Roxas gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" Axel smirked slightly and kneeled in front of the two.

"Who am I?"

"Axel, duh." Roxas and Xion exclaimed in unison with a frown. Axel gave a small laugh.

"Sora?" At this the two kids stared in confusion. "Kairi?" They continued to stare as Axel's smirk increased. "Remember why we're here?"

"Because we ran away from the World that Never Was and Xemnas." Roxas piped up immediately. Axel broke out into a grin and clapped him on the shoulder.

"So, you got it memorized?"

"How could I forget?" Roxas demanded, crossing his arms. Axel chuckled and stood up, heading back down the short flight of stairs. "Come on, we can teleport down with this," He pointed to a large blue orb that sparkled slightly. "Then we can head to Twilight Town and get Sea-Salt ice cream."

"But wouldn't they find us there?" Xion questioned. Axel gave a shrug as they rested their palms on the smooth glass orb, appearing on the first floor. Axel walked toward the door as he glanced over his shoulder at his friends. "We've only been gone a few hours, and it's still dark. Unless Saïx was looking for one of us, I don't think they would've noticed we've left yet. So, might as well get one last moment on the clock tower until we can come back…" He shrugged slightly, frowning. "_If_ we can ever come back."

Xion sighed as Roxas gave an unwillingly understanding mutter . "Yeah, I guess you're right. One last time, huh?"

"Come on, kids." Axel flicked his wrist upward as the corridor appeared and they followed the redhead into the darkness again.

x-x-x

The stars were blazing across the sky as the three of them sat on the edge of Twilight Town's clock tower, and Roxas was grinning as he took another bit of the blue popsicle in his hand. "Wow. We've never been out here at night, but the stars are so pretty from up here."

"Makes me wonder why I didn't bring you guys here at night." Axel replied while gnawing on the wooden ice cream stick dangling from the corner of his mouth. He shrugged. "Ah, well. At least we got to see it before we split, huh?"

"Yeah," Xion smiled. "Like Axel always says, I'll have this memorized, too. Like everything we've done together." Silence filled the gap, and the faint wind that breezed by chilled the air a bit.

"Hey, Axel." Roxas

"Hm?"

"Why are we convinced we don't have hearts?" Axel gave him a sideways glance.

"What makes you ask something like that?" Roxas fumbled with the ice cream in his gloved hand for a moment.

"Because I think we do." Axel's eyebrow arched. "Think about it…whenever we're together, the three of us are happy. Xion was unsure at several times, and Axel, you care about us. I've seen you mad at Saïx before, too." Roxas gazed up at the stunned redhead, who glanced away.

"I guess you have your points." Roxas nodded.

"I think us Nobodies not having hearts is all speculation. I think everyone else just thinks it's true because when you first become a Nobody, you really _can't _feel anything. It's all just a daze, so when we feel emotion, we think it's just our memories from when we were Somebodies because of the shock. But by the time we _can_ feel, we have it embedded in our minds that it's our memories." Axel was dumfounded by his friend's outburst, who was now staring at him intently. "What do you think, Axel?"

Thinking over Roxas' words, Axel had to sigh. "I really don't know, Roxas. But I guess we'll figure it out soon enough, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess," Roxas said, his own ice cream stick hanging from his mouth now. Xion was staring up at the stars.

"I think Roxas is right," She muttered. "I mean, even if we can't feel true emotion, we have emotions to some degree, don't we?"

Axel glanced at them, amused by the sight of the small flickers of stars reflecting her and Roxas' eyes. "Hey Axel? What _are _stars, exactly?"

"They're other worlds. You know the worlds we visit on missions?" He pointed toward the sky. "They're out there somewhere."

"Whoa…" They both mumbled. Axel grinned, and couldn't help but be reminded of the similar conversation he had with Isa back when he was Lea. He pushed himself to his feet, glancing at Roxas and Xion.

"Come on, it'll be dawn soon. You know how early some of the other members like to get up." Roxas sighed and tossed the ice cream stick over the side, Xion taking another quick glance at the sky before following.

"Axel, do you think we'll ever be back here?" Roxas asked as the descended the steps down the tower. Axel smirked.

"I'm sure we will one day."

x-x-x

Yes, I am convinced that if Naminé can throw the memories out of Sora she can put them back in if she could pull them out. I think the only reason she didn't do it in the games was because Roxas and Xion weren't close enough.

And according to Kingdom Hearts Wiki, Roxas couldn't enter Castle Oblivion because Sora and Ventus were there, and he was too close to his true self. That's why he collapsed. Since Sora isn't there at the moment (he's in Twilight Town), he only get's a headache, which is caused by Ven's influence, but he doesn't get the memories because Naminé is holding them back while she messes with his memories. I just realized how confusing that is. .n.;; Sorry for the long A/N.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Bond Of Flame08 and AkuEri for reviewing! :D Sorry if the part with Naminé was confusing in the last chapter, Axel actually teleported to Twilight Town to ask her while Roxas and Xion were in Castle Oblivion. I should have made that clearer, sorry!

Disclaimer: Didn't change.

x-x-x

"I hate this place." Roxas grumbled, crossing his arms at the dark scenery. Axel raised an eyebrow at the blonde but stayed silent. "I swear, if I see those three…" He continued to mutter to himself quietly as Axel shook his head. "Why did they use me as a scarecrow, anyway? I'm not seeing it." He pointed at the object in front of the green fountain, and Axel leaned back to examine it.

"Why don't you give it Keyblade? I bet that'll change your mind." Roxas shot him a short glare and sighed, causing Xion to smile behind them.

"At least have these moments to keep out minds of things." Axel nodded in response with a quick glance sideways and Roxas stopped in tracks, earning stares from the other two. He frowned, and Xion noticed the ember of light sparking off his fingertips as Axel blinked at the two of them, confused.

"What are you doing, Roxas?" The blond stayed quiet, and Axel frowned when his sapphire eyes landed on him warningly. In a flash of light the Kingdom Key appeared in Roxas' hands as he held it protectively upward, purple dart-like burst of light ricocheting off the Keyblade's shaft or slamming into the ground around them. Axel's chakrams and Xion's own Kingdom Key materialized in their master's hands as footsteps sounded throughout the empty area.

"Well, well, look what showed up. I didn't think I'd find you guys here, but hey! That just means I get a bonus." Xigbar threw his arms up, grinning, until his eye landed on Roxas. He scowled, summoning his Arrow Guns. "Why do you and her…_always_ look like that?" He short a single shot forward, which Roxas deflected with his Keyblade like a baseball bat.

Axel put on hand on his hip, spinning a chakram on his free hand lazily. "Do you really think you can drag us back? Then you've got a lesson to memorize, don't you?" Axel grinned, chucking the two weapons forward that exploded in a flare as they swung by Xigbar's head. He gave a rough laugh before readying both weapons, pointing them forward and tilting his head back.

"Flamesilocks is being a party crasher? I never would've guessed it'd be you!" He fired several shots sideways, a small-scaled dark corridor absorbed them, and Axel's eyes darted over the area rapidly.

"Roxas!" He yelled as he shoved the boy, a steam of bullet's slicing the air. Roxas' eyes widened. "He controls Space, don't let him screw with you."

Xigbar laughed as the bullets shot haywire, grazing the other three ex-members. "You really shouldn't have betrayed us, y'know." He fired another shot. "Bad for business, and we still need our Keyblade wielder!"

"I'm not coming back." Roxas hissed, swinging the Kingdom Key forward to knock out several shots. "And neither are they!" He darted forward, throwing the Keyblade toward Xigbar as he tried to summon a dark corridor. He stumbled as the air stayed normal, and No. II flicked the Kingdom Key sideways with an arrow gun, then spun around to slam it into Roxas' gut. He glared up from his position on the ground.

"Now, kiddo. I think time's up." He held the arrow gun downward, and Roxas grinned. Xigbar was met with a Keyblade to the face as Roxas recommended the weapon and slashed it upward, giving a cry as he shot to his feet, him and his Keyblade outlined in a vibrant white light. Axel flashed him a grin as his chakram connected with Xigbar's side and Roxas threw him backward with a powerful, light-infused slash of the Keyblade as Xion threw her own forward, landing another hit. Xigbar grunted as he landed on his feet, and flashed another wild grin before being swallowed in a dark corridor.

"Roxas, what was- hey!" Axel called as the other male tumbled over, coughing. Xion was already bent over next to him, holding her Keyblade over his head and murmuring a cure spell. "Roxas, you alright?"

"Yeah," He forced a grin, giving an appreciative nod to Xion before turning back to Axel. "The Keyblade just keeps wearing me out." Xion's eyes widened in remembrance, and she looked up at Axel, who had the same look on his face.

"Roxas, can you stay here for a minute?" Axel motioned to Xion to follow him as Roxas nodded, sprawling himself out on the ground. After the other two were a good distance away Xion shot Axel a concerned stare.

"He's only going to get worse. You said I'm stealing power from him, and if this keeps going on he won't be able to fight."

Axel closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm hoping this gets better over time. If it doesn't we won't have any other choice then to go back to the castle and try to find a way to heal him." Xion gave a small sigh.

"Then I guess we wait it out?"

"We don't have any other choice at the moment." The duo glanced back at Roxas, who was now holding the Kingdom Key in his lap and looking at it in a contemplative way. "Roxas!" The male in question looked up, banishing the Keyblade. "Come on! We're going to that hill." Roxas nodded before running up after them, Xion giving him another worried glance.

"Why are headed there, though?" Roxas questioned. "If Xigbar tells them we're here won't Xemnas send the others?"

"I don't think so," Axel commented as Curly Hill came into view. "They'll probably think we fled by now, so they should be looking elsewhere. If they do find us, though, Xion and I'll take care of them, alright?"

"Alright," Roxas mumbled. "I wish I could help you guys more."

"It's fine, Roxas." Xion smiled. "We can handle things until you get better." Roxas sighed, glancing down at the Keyblade he had summoned again.

x-x-x

This chapter seems shorter to me…

Yes, Roxas DID use his Limit Break even if it was a short fight, it was because soon before they ran away Xion and Roxas went on a mission in Agrabah, where he admitted that the Keyblade had started to wear him out from using it. So it wore him down enough to use the Limit Break.

And for the fight scene in general, I'm sorry if it was short or bad, I'm practicing on how to improve those. As for the other Organization Members, there are hints to who is going to show up, but you have to look carefully. xD;


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to AkuEri, Bond Of Flame08 and vildtiger for reviewing! I'm glad that chapter turned out! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: It still didn't change. Never will.**

x-x-x

The metallic clang of the Kingdom Key and the Eternal Flames colliding together echoed through the air again as Roxas watched interestedly from his position on the peak of Curly Hill. Xion jumped back as Axel called the chakram back to him, lighting into a flare before tossing it at Xion again. The Kingdom Key easily reflected it as the fire-based weapon was sent spiraling sideways, and Axel flashed her a grin. "Good! Now let's see if you can keep up with this! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

The chakrams combusted into an inferno as Axel clashed them together, forming a gigantic one as it flew toward the smaller Nobody. Xion smirked and held the Kingdom Key out, absorbing the impact. As Axel flared another one, she jumped backward in a eerie white light. Four pillars erupted and slashed into the oversized chakram, creating an explosion that Roxas had to shield his eyes. When the commotion died down, both of the battlers where grinning widely.

"That was awesome." Roxas grinned, jumping off the hill and totting over the other two. Xion banished her Keyblade as Axel spun the chakram with a smirk.

"You've both defiantly improved from when I first met you two. I mean, I remember when you couldn't pronounce my name, Roxas!"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" He laughed, smacking the chakram out of his hand. Axel flicked his wrist and it disappeared.

"Alright, Roxas, I guess that's one thing you're right on. Come on, we better split."

"Wait," Roxas said, darting over to an object half-buried. He picked it up and held it out, smirking. "I have to repay a debt. I'll be right back!" Axel and Xion exchanged a puzzled glace as Roxas ran off. Two minutes later an explosion was heard with several complaints and Roxas appeared with a smug grin. "_Now_ we can go." Axel gave him a concerned look before summoning a corridor.

x-x-x

"I'm telling you, kiddo's gotten stronger." Xigbar grinned as he crossed his arms, leaning on the wall in the Grey Area. Demyx laughed as he rested his sitar on his lap and put his hands behind his head.

"Come on, Xiggy. You should've known if they were able to bust out of this joint then they were going to be hard to bring back. They have a plan, even you don't think so."

"Oh?" Xigbar's eye narrowed slightly as he stood over Demyx. "It sounds like you know something."

"Nope!" Demyx grinned, causing Xigbar to frown at his cheerful personality as the former continued to hum as he strummed his sitar. Xigbar flashed a grin suddenly, pushing the neck of the sitar downward to cath Demyx's attention.

"Why don't you try to get them back?"

"Why me?" Demyx whined, causing Xigbar to wince at the high pitch.

"Because, if Roxas comes back, you won't have to work as hard." Demyx perked up slightly.

"Okay, Xiggy! Where do I have to go?"

"I heard Olympus Coliseum, in the Underworld." He fished a note card out of his pocket and picked a pen up from the table, scrawling on it, He handed it to Demyx. "Good luck."

The sitar player nodded with a grin before the dark corridor swallowed him, and Saïx watched with a raised eyebrow from in front of the large glass window overlooking Kingdom Hearts. "You _are _aware you sent him after the other Keyblade wielder?"

"Maybe."

x-x-x

"This will definitely be fun if one of them decides to show up," Axel remarked as the buildings of Agrabah came into view. "It's a practical maze, not as bad as Wonderland, but it's still good enough to play mind games with the others."

"Hopefully we won't run into them at all." Xion stated firmly, eying Axel like a small child who had caught in something. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, that works too…"

"Are you two coming or not?" Roxas snickered from his heightened position on one of the buildings rooftops with his arms crossed. "I don't see any Heartless yet."

"It'd be better not to take them out," Axel commented as he glanced up at the boy. "The Organization can track how many Heartless are in a world, remember? That's how they choose missions. If a World's Heartless population drops they'll get suspicious."

"Like Halloween Town?" Roxas asked bitterly. "I hated that stupid Leechgrave…"

"As you mentioned fifty times when you got back," Axel sniggered. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"You wanna bet?" Roxas yelled, Xion giggling at his frustration. "It _ate _me, for Kingdom Hearts' sake!"

"Yeah, yeah," Axel waved a hand and started toward the gate. "I say we head to that treasure chamber, we can rest there."

"Fine," Roxas grumbled, leaping off the building after him. Xion hung back behind them at the mention of the chamber, and Roxas glanced back to make sure she didn't fall behind.

"Roxas…" He paused and turned slightly to look at her, and she frowned. "If anything happens, let us know, okay?"

Roxas took on a perplexed expression. "What do you mean?"

"I just seems like this world proves bad luck for you." She shrugged slightly. "I mean, isn't this where you started to loose the power to wield the Keyblade? And before that, you went into that coma here."

Roxas frowned, but gave a nod. "Yeah, I guess so…come on," He motioned forward. "The path to the chamber's coming up and I don't want to keep Axel waiting."

As they picked up the pace, Roxas suddenly glanced upward toward the sky. "I wonder whatever happened to that genie and the flying carpet?"

"They were certainly an interesting pair," Xion agreed. "And loud. Like Demyx."

"Yeah, but they actually worked!" Roxas laughed, and Axel glanced over his shoulder as he entered the cave. The redhead yawned, flopping down on one of the shattered tiles that were scattered throughout the room.

"We'll rest here, it's a safe place for now. If anything comes up, let me know." The two nodded as they took their places on the stone floor as Axel put his hands behind his head as he lied back. Roxas summoned the Kingdom Key and stared at it as Xion watched with slight interest.

"Hey, Xion…do you think anyone really knows what the Organization's up to? I mean, besides Xemnas."

"Wasn't out goal to collect hearts?"

"But do you think it's all just a set-up?" Roxas' voice took a sharp edge. "They were willing to trick us to a fight to the death. Saïx himself said they only need one of us. I think this whole thing about Nobodies getting hearts…I think it's just fake. I think the Organization wants Kingdom Hearts for another reason that we don't know about, and I'm going to find out."

Xion hummed, glancing over at the sleeping redhead. "I wonder if Axel heard anything before we left…"

"I don't think Axel has anything to do it with. He's…different. The Organization didn't care what happened to us, they just wanted a Keyblade wielder so they could finish Kingdom Hearts. Axel was the only one who was actually willing to be our friend."

"Even if I _am_ just a Replica." Xion smiled. Roxas nodded, gripping the Keyblade's hilt.

"He really cares about us. And it's because of you two that I am who I am. I'd do anything to protect you two, you know? We're like…." He trailed off, fishing for the word in his head. "I think Axel called it a 'family'."

"Family…" Xion murmured, placing her hands on her lap. "It sounds nice."

"Yeah." Roxas banished the Keyblade and leaned back against the support beam he was near. "When we get strong enough, I'm going to go back to the castle and set Kingdom Hearts free." Xion gasped at his remark as he returned a vague smile. "So we can show Xemnas we aren't afraid. Xion…what do you want to really find out?"

She frowned. "I guess…what the Organization's real plans are."

"I want to find out why the Keyblade chose me," He responded quietly. "And who my Somebody is. But I'm wondering…why are we so important to the Organization? I know we're supposed to collect hearts, but I think it's more than that." Roxas frowned, giving a faint sigh. "I guess we'll find out eventually, huh?"

"Yeah." Xion smiled through a yawn and tucked her bangs behind her ear. "I guess tomorrow's another day. I hope we aren't found."

"…Are you scared?"

"What?" Xion asked, startled slightly from Roxas' calm tone.

"Are you scared that we're going to be caught?" Roxas frowned. "Don't worry, seriously. With the three of us, they can't bring us back. Trust me!" He beamed, Xion trying to cover the laugh that escaped with her glove. Roxas snickered and lightly shoved her sideways.

"Hey, would you two keep it down?" Axel mumbled as he glanced up to stare at them. He blinked as he turned toward the entrance of the cave.

"Slacking off again, aren't you, VIII?"

x-x-x

**Yay, cliffhanger. xD**

**I'm making up for this (I think) dull chapter with a hopefully nice one next chapter. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Bond Of Flame98 for reviewing and pointing out my mistake on Axel's number, I have fixed it! Also thank you AkuEri and Infinite Eyes for reviewing! You both win virtual cookies! :D**

**Axel gets violent in this chapter. This is why you don't make a pyro mad, kids! :D**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know.**

x-x-x

Axel was glowering as he stood up, summoning the Eternal Flames in his hand as Xion's Kingdom Key appeared. Roxas tried to summon his own but was stopped by Axel, who gave him a look that read 'Stand back', and he did so unwillingly while the Organization Member across from them watched blankly. "What do you want, Saïx?" Axel shouted, in the position ready to throw the chakrams. "We know you'd never fight us."

The second in command stepped forward to look at Axel. "Wouldn't I, Lea? Why are you playing such emotions, if we don't have them?" The Claymore was summoned as he stretched his arm out, staring at the younger Nobodies. "And you're with the puppet and the Keyblade wielder. How amusing."

"Don't call her that!" Roxas and Axel's angered screeches echoed in the empty cavern as the former's chakrams shot forward at a quickened pace, one grazing Saïx's arm as the other was batted away by the Lunatic Claymore.

"I'll call it whatever I dare please," The Luna Diviner responded coldly, swinging the Claymore back before hurling it forward. Axel threw his chakrams up as the weapon rammed into them, knocking him back several feet as Roxas looked at Saïx with hatred, and as Axel threw his chakram forward again he shot Roxas a glance.

"Roxas, Magic!" The blonde blinked, then nodded as a ball of fire formed on the palm of his hand, increasing in size until it reached Axel's chakrams as he fired it forward. Xion jumped sideways to dodge the Claymore as she struck Saïx's side, then flipping behind him to land another blow. He glared, whipping the sword-like weapon to knock Xion back. Axel yelled something incoherent at him as he ran forward, slashing at Saïx in rapid succession as Roxas' Magic built up at an increasing rate. Xion smashed the Kingdom Key into Saïx's back again as he teleported away, leaving the three of them to scan the area in confusion.

A shockwave broke Roxas' concentration as the Blizzaga shot forward, encasing a section of the Claymore in a thin sheet of ice as Saïx landed on the ground, and Axel raised the Eternal Flames in the air that erupted into a barrier of flames that surrounded the blunette. Xion smirked as she slashed at the Claymore, the ice and heat connection making it partially shatter at the impact.

Saïx scowled, swinging his weapon forward in an attempt to extinguish the flames as Roxas sent out a large fireball in the form of Firaga. Axel grinned, slashing Saïx across the bridge of his nose. "C'mon, Isa! You lost your touch."

Saïx growled as he swung Lunatic at the redhead, efficient in knocking him back into a pillar as he scowled painfully, glaring up at his former friend as he held the Claymore over Axel. "Most Nobodies are destined to fade back into darkness. Only the ones who truly dedicate themselves to Kingdom Hearts do not." He swung the Claymore over his head, and as it came inches over Axel's head he smirked and vanished into the dark corridor that had sprung to life underneath him.

"Isa, Isa, Isa…you should know me better than that by now. Haven't I done enough for you?" Axel appeared from another corridor behind Saïx and lacerated the flaming chakram into Saïx's back, The Nobody glared as he spun around, landing a solid hit to Axel's thigh that send him tumbling over. Xion glared as the silver hilt of her Keyblade into his injured back, and Roxas shot a Cure spell over Axel as Saix kneeled over, panting. Axel loomed over him and placed his chakram to the back of Saïx's neck, glowering. It didn't phase him. "Now, Lea, I know you wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't I?" Axel retorted sharply. "You must not have it memorized, then. I'm the Organization's assassin, even if I'm working for them or not."

"You really don't understand then, Lea. The puppet is the only one we need, and if it doesn't die, then he will." He said, staring at Roxas. Axel's acid green eyes narrowed as he jabbed the chakram's spike into the back of Saïx's neck.

"Shut the hell up, Saïx. If we can figure out how to reawaken the Keyblade Master without the original plans, then we can figure out how to avoid that."

Saïx blinked, flickers of darkness appearing from underneath him. "Whatever you say, you cannot change fate, VIII!" The dark corridor sucked him in, leaving Roxas dumbfounded as Xion stared at the tilted floor shamefully.

"Roxas…"

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" He demanded quietly, his sapphire eyes taking a dangerous edge. Axel sighed as the Eternal Flames vanished.

"Roxas, we didn't want to worry you. We're already being trailed by the Origination."

"I don't give a damn about the Organization! That's why we left, they didn't care about us! What is Saïx talking about?" His tone was raising, triggering a sigh from Axel.

"Listen, Roxas. I'll explain everything to you, but you gotta calm down." Roxas frowned, but crossed his arms and went quiet. "You know how you can't use the Keyblade without getting weak? If you get any weaker…what Saïx said is going to happen. That's why I'm trying to keep you from using it."

Roxas looked down. "Without the Keyblade, what use am I? I can't help you guys."

"That's why _we're _helping you," Xion whispered, gripping his wrist. Axel rested a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Exactly! You helped both of us. So it's about time the tables are turned!" Roxas smirked.

"I guess. Thanks, Axel, Xion. I think I'm going to go practice Magic on the Heartless around here so I can actually use it."

"Can I help?" Xion questioned, looking over at Roxas. "I got pretty good at it before I learned I could use the Keyblade."

"That would be great. Thanks, Xion. Come on!"

"Don't be gone too long," Axel warned as Roxas ran off toward the second part of the chamber, Xion following at a slower pace. He shook his head and grinned. "Why do they remind me so much of when I was Lea?"

x-x-x

"So I use it like this?" Roxas fumbled, trying to recreate Xion's actions. She nodded as lightning streaked in front of her, and Roxas frowned as his own attempt resulted in naught. Xion giggled.

"You have to concentrate. Once you get it it'll be easy! Watch," She held her arm out as another several flashes of lightning flew across the room. Roxas tried it again, which came out as a form weaker than Xion's.

"Aw, why is it so weak?" He protested, crossing his arms.

"It's because your just starting, Roxas! Try it again." He did so, and Xion nodded when the lightning shot forward with a vibrant crack. Roxas grinned.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

x-x-x

**Two chapters in one day! :D**

**I made Roxas unsure with the Magic because when Larxene first taught him he seemed confused, and I see him working with the Keyblade and not Magic. So Roxas had never really used it until now. Ta-da! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to AkuEri for reviewing, along with two anonymous! ^^**

**To the second anon; Actually, though they never met Ven's heart is in Sora. And it is believed that Ven's heart was transferred to Roxas when he was created, which is why he has emotions. So that's the theory I am using because I believe it.**

**For my readers, updates may slow a bit because I have decided to take on Bond Of Flame08's "100 Song Theme Challenge"! I will still try to keep good pace! ovo**

**Disclaimer: Remains the same for the rest of the story.**

x-x-x

"The Organization must really want us back if they sent Saïx," Roxas mused. Xion gave a nod, frowning.

"I don't think I've even seen him fight, apart from yesterday. He's usually telling everyone else what to do."

"It shows how important Kingdom Hearts is to Xemnas, even if it isn't really what he's telling us."

"You never know," Axel cut in. "Maybe Saïx came us himself. I wouldn't put it past him, he devotes himself to finishing Kingdom Hearts like Roxas and Sea-Salt ice cream."

"Hey!" Axel smirked at Roxas's outburst and waved his hand at him.

"Anyway, I think it was his own doing. We're just lucky we weren't in Halloween Town, the moon's always out there." Roxas and Xion gave him curious looks. "It makes him go into Berserker Mode."

"Oh." They both mumbled. Axel nodded and turned to Roxas.

"How's training coming?"

"Slowly," He mumbled, crossing his arms. "I wish I could just use the Keyblade."

"Sorry, Roxas." Axel sighed. "We'll have to deal like this until we figure out how to fix it. Now, come on! Do you remember what I said awhile back about our next vacation?"

"You mean going to the beach?" Xion looked up at him. He grinned, flicking his wrist to send a dark corridor upward.

"Let's go, kids!" Roxas frowned but followed the taller male as Xion smiled.

x-x-x

"What is this place?" Roxas inquired as he stared, stepping out of the corridor with Xion. Axel spread his arms out.

"This is Destiny Islands, Roxas." Xion was staring toward the ocean, and a light bulb flicked on in Roxas' head.

"Xion, this is where we found those seashells!"

"You went here too?" She laughed as her focus turned to him.

"Yeah, but not often. Come on Axel!" Roxas gripped his sleeve and started to drag him down toward the beach, Xion trying not to giggle behind them as Axel shook his head, letting himself be towed by the younger Nobody.

x-x-x

Axel was leaning against a drooped over palm tree with his hands behind his head, watching Roxas and Xion bounding through the waves like little kids. Xion had been pocketing different kinds of seashells while Roxas was splashing the water everywhere, much to the female's annoyance at first. She had quickly gotten over it when she learned Roxas hated getting his hair wet.

Axel closed his eyes, letting out a pleasant sigh as the island breeze cut through the waves with the sun beating down. His mind briefly wandered to the other half of his best friend, he wondered if the Keyblade wielder was around. This was his home, after all…

Axel frowned as he perked up, noticing the distinct sound of Roxas' screaming absent. Xion was idly shifting the waves with her hand, seeming to be looking for something. Roxas was now sitting on the palm tree's truck next to Axel's head, swinging his legs. "It's nice here. Hey Axel?"

"Hm?" Axel mumbled as he glanced toward the ocean.

"When this is over, can we live in Twilight Town?" Axel's eyes widened slightly, but he pursed his lips. Roxas glanced off toward Xion. "The three of us. Then we can spend our afternoons on the clock tower like we used to and won't have to worry about them anymore." Axel sighed, giving a small smirk.

"I guess we can think about it."

"Thanks Axel." Roxas hopped off the trees and bounded back over to Xion, who was examining different seashells in her hand. Axel coked his head sideways slightly as he glanced at the palm tree he was sitting on, noticing the yellow star-like fruits dangling from the stems. He shrugged before turning back to the other two, noticing Xion holding several strange-shaped sea-shells as she trotted over to him.

"Hey, Axel! Have you ever heard of a Wayfinder?"

x-x-x

**I'm sorry this is so short ;n;**

**I wanted to get this up by tonight and near the end I got distracted by Origination XIII doing the Caramelldansen. I laughed so hard. xD;**

**Sorry again, next chapter will be much longer! ouo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks you AkuEri and an anonymous for reviewing! C:**

**I'm sorry I didn't get this up yesterday! D:  
><strong>

x-x-x

"Xion!" Axel called, catching her attention as he tossed a shell toward her. She smiled at him as she turned back to the other shells she had collected, trying to put them together. Roxas and Axel were scouring the beach for the Thalassa Shells she claimed she needed. Axel found them unique, they were always tan with a vibrant color on the end. They had found quite a few by now. Axel paused, glancing up at Roxas who was further in. Xion perked up then, waving them over.

"Come here, guys! I finished!" Roxas trudged through the waves as Axel snickered at him, and Xion held up two star-like objects that she handed to the two males. Axel looked it over and smiled. The five shells were strapped together in the shape of star and red in color near the end. An ember was carved onto the topmost shell. Roxas' was similar but it had a wind symbol and was green. Xion smiled as she held up a third one, blue in color with a wave symbol. Roxas grinned.

"These are awesome, Xion. What are they for?"

"They're for good luck between friends," She smiled brightly as she looked at hers. "I've wanted to make these for a while, but I never had the time."

"Well these are great, Xion." Axel beamed as Roxas carefully pocketed his. "We'll be carefully with them. Right, Roxas?" Axel stared down at the younger Nobody pointedly.

"Of course! I'm a careful person."

"Right…" Axel shook his head and looked at the Wayfinder again before putting his in his pocket as well, giving a faint smile as he stretched his arms over his head. "So where to next?"

Roxas pursed his lips, looking downward. He suddenly looked up to Axel with a hard look of determination. "I want to go back to the World that Never Was."

"What?" Xion and Axel yelled simultaneously, shocked. "Why would you want to go there?"

"That's where the truth is." Roxas responded. "And that's where everything is going to end."

Axel sighed, his shoulders slumping as he rubbed his left temple. "Roxas…you are so confusing sometimes, bur I get your point. If it's what you really want to do…"

"We'll back you up." Xion smiled. Roxas flashed the two a grin before mellowing again, looking at Axel, who was musing to himself.

"We're going to need a plan…"

"And I've got one," Roxas crossed his arms proudly, and Axel gave a light smirk at the gleam in the blonde-haired boy's eyes.

"Alright, Roxas. Let's hear it."

x-x-x

Axel was muttering to himself as he flipped through the stack of papers he was holding, Roxas and Xion shooting him glances as they stood stoically in the middle of the Grey Area. Axel gave a frustrated sigh. "I can't find anything, Roxas. Saïx doesn't have the papers."

"Then we'll have to find Xemnas'," He mumbled. "He should know." Xion frowned.

"How are we going to get into Xemnas' files? Aren't they at Castle Oblivion?" Axel's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the castle, he was uneasy about letting them go back to the castle after Naminé had messed with their memories. Axel hummed.

"We could always spy on the other members," Roxas shrugged, causing Xion to gasp.

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Of course not!" The blonde defended himself. "I just think it'd be easier…"

"Hey," Axel cut in, holding up a file from Saïx's folder. Roxas noticed the strange look in his narrowed eyes. "Listen to this…'Xion's appearance should vary based on the relation to of the viewer to her. Through Roxas, Xion is assembling a copy of the of the Keyblade.' Xemnas wrote that…" Axel was frowning, shifting through the paper.

"Hey, Axel, I'm going to go see if I can find anything else." Roxas mumbled. Axel glanced up at nodded distractedly.

"Take Xion with you and be careful." Roxas nodded as he walked down the hall quietly, Xion following with a puzzled look.

"What are you up to?"

"I want to find something…" Roxas nodded to himself as he carefully pushed open a door, and Xion noted to herself it was Axel's room. Roxas pulled open a drawer on the table in the room and flipped open the notebook without hesitation, Xion's cerulean eyes enlarging.

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

"I know Axel knows something," He mumbled. Xion went quiet as his eyes drilled through the pages, some catching his attention. He suddenly gave a frown, and Xion noticed that he had a different look in his eyes. "Riku…who's Riku? Riku-Replica…what is he talking about?"

Xion rested her gaze away from the confused Nobody, who was starting to get frustrated at the words before him. "What is he hiding?" Roxas demanded, slamming the book down onto the desk. He growled lowly as he ran his hand through his bangs, eyes closed as an angry note of desperation crept into his voice. "What's so important that he can't tell us? Aren't we supposed to be best friends?"

"Maybe it was for the best," Xion stated, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Maybe he was lying to protect us."

"I don't care," Roxas sighed. "If we're best friends we're supposed to go through this together! Aren't we?"

"Maybe we should talk to him, Roxas."

"I don't know…" Roxas flopped down on the bed, resting his head on his palm. "I just wish things were simple."

"We know that can't happen…"

"I know." Roxas sighed roughly, standing up and starting toward the door with the notebook clenched between his hands. "I'm going to my old room for a minute, I'll be right back." Xion gave a small nod as Roxas disappeared from sight.

Xion walked out of the room with no real destination, wandering the halls but vigilant of her surrounding in case another Member would appear. She gave a small smile as she reached her own bedroom, closing the door behind her so anyone passing wouldn't be suspicious. He flipped through her own notebook that was in her desk, giving a small frown. _It's no wonder Roxas is mad. We're both hiding things from him. _She sighed, shaking her head as she stole a glance to Kingdom Hearts through the window.

She shook her head again in a futile attempt to clear her thoughts as she placed the small notebook in her front pocket with her Wayfinder, giving a diminutive smile as she traced the seashell's lined pattern ridges. "I guess I should find Roxas before he gets himself into trouble again…" She sighed to herself, walking outside.

Roxas, on the other hand, was in his own room staring intently at Kingdom Hearts in silence, a blaze of questions in his eyes as he held his and Axel's journals tightly in his gloved hands. "Soon, we're going to set Kingdom Hearts free…and then we can finally be together." _No, _He added in his head, frowning. _What Saïx said…how do we prevent that?_ _Can we?_

He suppressed a shiver at the though at he rubbed his arm, spinning on his heel to stalk out of the room with a dark glare directed to nobody in particular. _We _will _prevent that._

x-x-x

Axel had finished sorting the files back in Saïx's folders when Xion walked in, and Axel's sharp eyes noticed the discomfort and doubt clouding hers. "Xion, what's up?"

"Hm?" She said quickly as she looked at him. Axel frowned as he stood up, tossing the folder down.

"You look distracted. Where's Roxas? Did something…?"

"No," She sighed. "It's just…I'm starting to wonder if keeping Roxas in the dark is a bad thing." As Axel opened his mouth to question her further Roxas walked in, taking a glance at Axel as he threw the red-covered notebook toward him like a Frisbee that he caught expertly.

"Hey Axel." The blond mumbled, and he noticed the slight movement he made to glance away. Xion said nothing, but looked over at him as Axel tile his head.

"Something happen?"

"Nope."

"…Alright," Axel forced out, still unconvinced as the boy slowly walked over to them. Axel's jaw opened to protest in Roxas' next actions, but he couldn't get the words out when Roxas uttered his own, Kingdom Key in hand.

"I'm going to free Kingdom Hearts."

x-x-x

**I liked this chapter, personality. ouo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to **_**Bond Of Flame08 **_**for reviewing, and that's alright! Also thanks to **_**AkuEri!**_** :D**

x-x-x

"…What?" Axel finally managed to splutter out, trying to find some trace of humor in the younger boy's face. Roxas' blue eyes were deadly serious, and it only increased Axel's concern when he noted the Keyblade in Roxas' hands. "Roxas, you're running into a suicide mission here!" Roxas simply shrugged, his icy gaze vanishing for a split second when he blinked.

"I guess that wouldn't bother you, would it?" He muttered to himself, tightening his grip on the Keyblade significantly. Xion gave him a worried glance as Axel's eyes darkened in realization, and Roxas turned his back on the two of them. Axel tried to reach out but Xion held him back with her arm.

"Don't make him any madder." Axel's vision darted to the notebook in his hand and he grit his teeth in frustration as Roxas walked off toward the hallway, slinging the Kingdom Key over his shoulder as he pulled his hood up over his spikes. He gave a small smirk as he turned his body toward them.

"Do you know why I'm going to free Kingdom Hearts? I'm doing it for you two."

"What?" Axel screamed, Xion flinching away as she took a step back nervously. Roxas sneered, looking away again.

"Axel. What was the reason we were creating Kingdom Hearts in the first place?"

"To get hearts of our own." He responded with a tone of uncertainty. Roxas nodded slowly.

"Exactly. We don't need Kingdom Hearts anymore, Axel. The other members don't deserve hearts after their actions. They were, and are, willing to kill Xion or I in cold blood. Just because they don't have hearts doesn't mean they have the right to do that!" Roxas' voice rose until his voice was strained.

Axel stared, frowning as he blinked. Xion was as far from them as she dared, but close enough to intervene in case a fight broke out. "Now," Roxas said, and Xion picked up a trace of something in his voice she couldn't pick up on, but she noted his voice sounded weaker. "I'm not letting them get away with what they did. They used Xion and I for their own needs. I'm letting Kingdom Hearts go, Axel, and you can't stop me this time."

As Roxas bolted away without another word Axel stared in shock, his jaw slacked as his hand rested on his chest. Axel took in Roxas' words between the lines, and felt fear strike him as he realized the blonde was right. And he knew it because right now, he was fearing for the boy's life. Xion dashed past Axel with a panic-stricken expression as Axel chased after the two with determination washing over him as their two shouts echoed down the corridors.

"ROXAS!"

x-x-x

Roxas' pace was increasing with every step after he heard his friend's voices behind him until it was echoing in sync with the blood that was pounding painfully in his ears. He clenched his jaw together as the sounds of Dusks came from behind him, and swung the Kingdom Key to knock them away while trying in vain to increase his pace. His hood covered his pained expression as he slammed the Keyblade into another few Dusks, stumbling as the others vanished. He shot forward again.

_I've got to figure out how to get my strength back, _He hissed as a Dusk rammed into his leg, and he slashed at the lesser Nobody until it vanished with a shriek. Approximately two dozen more appeared and the blonde groaned as he spun in small circle in an attempt to take them out. Their flailing limbs made it harder to see with his already hazy vision, which confused him by itself as he noticed a few fleeing Dusks, most likely to fetch the other members, he figured.

He gasped as the rest of the nobodies were taken care of as he kneeled over, banishing the Keyblade as he shook his head, forcing himself forward as Axel's cracking voice reached him again as he tried to muffle his breath by pulling his hood down lower and tightening the drawstrings. Hearing the odd noise of the lesser nobodies approaching, he growled as he pressed himself forward.

x-x-x

"Axel! Why are you in such a hurry to find him?" Xion called as she struggled to keep up behind him. Axel didn't stop as he glanced over his shoulder.

"If his other comes here, the Organization will most likely lock him in his Other's heart forever, and in his condition, it won't be that hard. You know what Saïx said." Xion gasped lightly as she noticed the alarm etched in his voice as he mentioned Saïx's name, and it didn't help that they still couldn't find the younger Nobody, either. "And even if his Other doesn't show up, I wouldn't put it past them to turn him into a Dusk."

Xion gave a brisk nod as she followed, flying past the other members rooms. Axel, at this, point, plainly didn't care if the others knew they had infiltrated the castle, he just wanted to find the fugitive Nobody. The redhead abruptly skidded to a halt as he stared in bewilderment at the Gambler of Fate and They Key of Destiny before him, Luxord giving a trace of what Axel figured was a smile.

"I take it Lady Luck has been treating you three well. Keep playing your cards right and might find a Full House," He commented as he glanced down at Roxas, who was lying on the ground muttering something in his unconscious state. "You're lucky that the superior didn't find him."

"Y-yeah," Axel managed to get out. Xion was taking care of Roxas with a Cure spell as Axel glaced at Luxord. "Why did you help?"

"Within this deck of an Organization, I must be the ace in their sleeve, hm?" He smirked a bit as he nodded to Axel. "Take care of them. They hold they keys to destiny and faith." With a last glance at Roxas the walked off, leaving Axel stunned as the raven-haired female looked up at him.

"Axel…" She started slowly, sighing. "If I was created to absorb Roxas' power, can't I be reprogrammed?" Axel's jaw almost dropped.

"What?"

"Saïx and Xemnas have done it before," She murmured. "Can't we try? If it keeps up, Axel, it'll kill him. We both know that." Axel closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment, trying not to look at her hopeful eyes. He hesitantly nodded and Xion brightened up a bit.

"We'll have to be careful, alright? I'm going to see how to work it before I try it, though." Xion nodded as Axel flicked open a dark corridor, slinging his arm around Roxas' torso to drag him through as Xion followed closely behind, giving a fearful glance backward as the corridor vanished from the castle.

x-x-x

"Hey," Axel said quietly as Roxas groaned, closing his eyes again as the blinding white walls greeted him. Axel frowned quietly until Roxas blinked, arching his neck back to look up at Axel.

"Where are we?" He mumbled tiredly. It took Axel a moment to decipher the half-incoherent words.

"Castle Oblivion. How are you feeling?" Roxas sneered and glanced away.

"Like I got kicked off the roof of the castle. Where's Xion?"

"She should be coming back soon." Axel glanced over his shoulder and briefly wondered if the project had went right. "Roxas…if you feel any different you half to let us know. We tried something with Xion- hey, sit down." Axel pushed Roxas' shoulder down as he tried to stand up weakly, and the blonde growled.

"What did you do to her?"

"You know how you've been getting tired using the Keyblade? It was Saïx's fault. He programmed Xion to steal the power from you until…" He glanced away and Roxas sobered.

"So…you fixed it? Xion and I'll be alright?"

"I'm hoping so," Axel sighed. "Xion had to explain how to do it, since Vexen and Saïx did most of the work. It was complicated considering the fact she only hazily remembered it, but I think I did it. But I'm not letting you two near any Heartless until we know." He glared slightly as Roxas grinned. "Geez, how many Dusks did you try to fight? You look like a Darkside threw you halfway across Twilight Town."

"Well I'd rather fight the Darkside," Roxas commented dryly. "There's only one of those." Axel shook his head as he chuckled.

"You must be feeling better, that's something only you would say." Roxas grinned and stared upward, sighing as his eyes closed again.

"I guess that was stupid, huh?" Axel gave a confused hum and Roxas snickered. "I'm an idiot. I knew I couldn't free Kingdom Hearts when I could barely fight. I just wanted to set things straight…"

Axel smirked, glancing toward the door. "You know, Roxas…I'm sure you'll set things straight with the Origination. Even if _you _aren't there, exactly." Roxas blinked in puzzled silence as Axel ruffled his hair. "I'll tell you later, 'kay?"

Roxas glared slightly. "You always say that, look how many things you've kept from us." Axel flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry." Roxas gaped, staring at the redhead.

"You…mean it?"

"Yeah. I do, Roxas. I didn't mean to, but I'll explain anything you want after the Organization's taken care of." Roxas smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks, Axel. What about Xion?"

"Her too," Axel nodded solemnly. "Can you walk? We should go see what she's up to." Roxas grimaced as he nodded, leaning on the wall as he stood up crookedly.

"I'm fine enough. C'mon." He walked over to the next room as Axel followed close behind. Xion glanced up from the crystal orb she was looking at when the two walked in and flashed a smile.

"Hey, Roxas! You're up!" He gave her a thumbs-up as he looked down at the ball.

"Yeah. So what's this?"

"It's how we saw what was going on in the castle," Axel commented as he tilted his head at it. "Haven't seen that in a while. Hm."

"Hey…" Axel glanced over to Roxas, who was now transfixed on the giant glass ball. "Who…?" Xion exclaimed in shock as the crystal orb slowly materialized an image of a certain brunette that Axel was hoping to avoid, a Kingdom Key slung over his shoulder as he glared at an unknown opponent.

x-x-x

**Did anyone else find it weird that they _could_ reprogram Xion?** ** Saïx mentioned it once. o_0;;;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to Jcthegirl and AkuEri for Reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far Jcthegirl! C:**

**I forget what day it was, but during a meeting with Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saïx (I believe), Saïx's exact words are "Xemnas is exasperated from all the 'fixing' we've had to do." If I figure out the day, I'll put it up.**

x-x-x

"Sora." Axel mumbled. Roxas blinked, squinting at the orb as Xion looked up at Roxas with a flash of understanding crossing her eyes. Axel stared downward as he pressed his palm to the cold glass surface. "Even if he's awoken, he's still weak."

"Because…I'm not with him?" Roxas whispered questioningly as he looked up at Axel. "That's my Other, isn't it?"

"And Xion's," Axel murmured. "She was born from his memories." The two looked at each other before Xion smiled.

"So we're from the same person?"

"Technically," Axel nodded awkwardly. It felt weird re-explaining everything to them. Xion tilted her head.

"Axel? Who's that?" She pointed to a boy who next to the brunette and Axel squinted to se better. "He looks familiar."

"Riku," Axle said. He pointed to a girl next to them. "And Kairi." Roxas smirked.

"I guess we found out which memories that gave to Xion." She nodded slightly, giving a faint smile. "You looks so much like her."

"I guess I do," Xion giggled slightly. Axel laughed as rested his arm on her head, grinning down at them.

"We're sort of like the three of them. Y'know, except we're Nobodies," He sighed. Roxas shook his head as he hit Axel's arm lightly.

"Did you not memorize what I told you back there?"

"Hey," Axel protested while trying to hold back a smirk. "That's my line, get your own." Roxas shook his head as he looked down at the glass ball again.

"Are they the ones who're going to free Kingdom Hearts, Axel?"

Axel gave a real smile and placed his palm on the glass again. "Yeah. I know he will, too. You know why?"

"Why?" Xion and Roxas inquires at the same time. Axel looked down at them.

"Because I believe you two can do it."

"Hey, Axel, if he's still weak, do you think he can beat the Organization?" Roxas asked as he narrowed his eyes in question. Axel hummed as he gazed toward the boy's vision in the glass.

"Maybe we better give him a hand fore when he gets there." Axel held his Wayfinder out, Roxas and Xion's soon followed, the blue and green colors joining red.

"Wayfinders will always help friends find their way back to each other." Xion recited, beaming at them. Roxas and Xion summoned their Kingdom Keys, Axel's Eternal Flames appearing in rings of dark thorns and fire.

x-x-x

"What the…?" Xigbar muttered as a flaming wheel shot across the field, barely missing the eye patched man as it embedded itself into the wall before disintegrating into ashes. He blinked in mild confusion as a cloaked Axel leapt out after his chakram, giving a lopsided grin.

"Hey, Xiggy!" Axel glared at him, still with the grin as he peered out from under his hood.

"Axel?" He laughed, giving a grin that matched Axel's. "I thought you'd be gone by now, but I guess not! Just more fun for me!" He called happily as his guns clicked into place. Axel cracked his neck sideways with his emerald eyes half-closed lazily, dropping the cheerful act for a moment, snapping his chakram forward half-heartedly to knock away a bullet.

Axel threw up a wall of fire with a renewed, happy-like grin. "Now, where were we before you bolted from Halloween Town?"

Xigbar gave a hallow laugh as he hovered in the air, pointing the arrow guns sideways. "Let me refresh your memory!" The shots ran out as Axel prepared his chakrams as he battled them aside effortlessly.

"Roxas, Xion! Let's end this!" The crimson-tipped shell Wayfinder hung around his neck as he jumped forward, Xigbar baring his arrow guns and Axel lighting his own weapons into an inferno.

x-x-x

Roxas smirked in satisfaction from under his hood as the Kingdom Key slammed into Saïx's Claymore, sending him sliding back as the blue-haired man growled. "I'm surprised you came back, Roxas. But you don't interest me any longer."

"Get real," The blond scowled, tightening his grip on the Keyblade. "If I didn't come here, Sora wouldn't be able to beat you by the time I'm done with you. Now how many are left in the Organization?"

"None of your concern," Saïx roared as he held the Lunatic behind him. "But it doesn't matter to me whether or not we turn you three into Dusks."

"I don't think so," Roxas glowered, jumping back before slashing upward with the Kingdom Key that crashed into Saïx's Claymore as he whipped it forward, sending them both back. Roxas held the Keyblade out as Saïx bolted at him again, striking him down. The blonde grinned darkly as he stood up, pointing the Kingdom Key forward as it sparked with yellow light.

"This is for Axel!" The Kingdom Key formed into a lighter-looking Keyblade as it formed two angel-like wings as it's hilt split into two, a star-like design forming the teeth as Roxas sprung forward as the newly transformed, light-cloaked Keyblade sent Saïx flying. "And this is for Xion!"

He held his left arm forward as a dark light shrouded it until he flicked his wrist, violet ember-like energy radiating from it as a black Keyblade appeared, a chain-like design creeping up the hilt as he gripped the hilt guard protected by two bat-like wings. Roxas jumped up as he pointed the Keyblades toward Saïx, releasing a giant pillar of bluish-white light as the green-and-beige Wayfinder that hung around his neck blazed brightly.

x-x-x

Xion was carefully watching Axel and Roxas' own battles from Castle Oblivion, opting not to fight the other members because of her sudden lack of energy Axel had attempted to transfer back to Roxas. She had her palm resting on the glass to transition between images Axel, Roxas, and Sora, her own role to inform the other two of Sora's arrival of The World That Never Was so they could leave before questions were asked.

She glanced down at the Wayfinder and gave a small sigh as he gripped it in her free hand. _Sora…get here soon._

x-x-x

**Sorry this is so late, I've been working on my own Chakrams and I haven't been feeling well. Dx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to **_**Willowfur, AkuEri, Jcgirl **_**and **_**Infinite Eyes **_**for reviewing! You people rock! :D  
><strong>

**This took forever to type. Because somebody decided to burn herself with a hot glue gun and it's hard typing with one hand. Hope you guys like this chapter. ovo;**

x-x-x

Axel smirked as Xigbar landed, both panting as the redhead twirled the Eternal Flames expertly before banishing them. "I think I'm done here, then. I'm sure the Keyblade wielder can handle you now," Axel grinned through a cough, reaching behind his hand to yank his hood down. Xigbar shook his head, chuckling as he stood and pointed his arrow guns toward the red-haired male again, who rolled his jade-hued eyes.

"As if, Flamesilocks. Where's Kiddo and Poppet?"

"Nowhere where you're going to find them," Axel retorted, glowering. "So forget it, Xigbar."

"Oh?" The eye-patched man shot him a grin with a mischievous tone. "So Kiddo's still with you. Impressive little fighting spirit."

"Indeed," Axel's eyes glinted dangerously as he acquired a smug appearance. "After all he's done, he deserves a break, doesn't he? Which is why when we were looking through Saïx's files I found out how to transfer his energy back from Xion." Xigbar's eye widened in slight surprised before he gave a rough laugh.

"Clever little sneak, Flamesilocks. And did it work?" Axel's face fell for a brief moment, but he quickly recovered his haughty air.

"Of course it did." Xigbar's laughing increased. Axel frowned warily, fixing an icy stare until he calmed down. However, the echo of shouts and footsteps clashing against marble floor interrupted the two glanced back to see Sora, Riku and Kairi, Donald and Goofy not far behind. Axel clearly frowned deeply before summoning a dark corridor. "My cue to split. Good luck, Sora!"

Sora stared in confusion, but brushed it off when Xigbar shot him a grin and a warning shot. Axel, meanwhile, was puzzled about Xion's actions. It was her job to let them know when Sora arrived. Axel blinked as he entered the white castle, stepping out of the corridor to land in Castle Oblivion. A distinct tone of panic was etched in the redhead's face as he realized the missing girl, darting over to the crystal orb, pressing down roughly on the cold surface with determination flaring in his eyes. "Xion…where are you?"

A picture focused in on the ebony-haired girl in a rage, Keyblade drawn as she glared. Axel's eyes widened slightly at her behavior as he yelled something in silence, her sapphire eyes narrowed and her fists clenched tightly around the Kingdom Key. Axel gawked as the scene shifted into one of a blue and yellow haze, and without hesitation he flicked another dark corridor open.

x-x-x

Xion glared as Roxas growled vehemently, baring Oblivion and Oathkeeper as Xion's Kingdom Key rose to match their stance. Saïx let out a 'hmph' before raising Lunatic. "I wonder what would happen if you two faded into Darkness, seeing as your Somebody still lives."

With a flick of Saïx's wrist the Lunatic swung toward Xion, Roxas throwing himself between the thick weapon as it bounced off the Oblivion and Oathkeeper X-shaped deflect. Saïx sighed before slamming Lunatic into the ground with a large dent, a bright blue aura radiating from him as his eyes flashed yellow as he growled. Roxas' eyes widened as he gawked, Xion holding the Kingdom Key defensively.

"Heads up!" They blinked as Axel flew out of a dark corridor, sending Saïx back with a wall of flames. He glanced back at the two as he jerked his head back to indicate to step back.

"Axel-!" Roxas gaped, earning a small glare from the redhead.

"Get back!" The two Nobodies jumped back as Axel sneered toward the blue-haired man. "Now, Isa. Let's finish this." Axel shouted, raising his Eternal Flames, increasing the fire.

Through his enraged state, Saïx smirked, cocking his Claymore back for a hit. "Gladly, Lea." Axel gawked in shock as the Claymore rose over his head in a split-second before he threw his chakrams up as a shield, falling back as darkness pooled underneath him under it swallowed him.

Staring in horror, Roxas glared up at the second in command with pure hatred and venom burning in his eyes as he withdrew Oathkeeper and Oblivion, a thick haze clouding his vision as he screams at the bluenette as Xion watched on in shock.

x-x-x

Axel blinked as he opened his eyes, being met with a haze of darkness around him as he stepped back in shock, glancing downward to see a platform that resembled a crimson stained-glass panel with a border of Nobody symbols enclosed in circles. Five larger circles were held in the middle, making Axel wonder where he really was; Roxas, Xion, Sora and Kairi's pictures were in the circles, Isa's own making up the fifth. He stared, the unfamiliarity of the scar-less face and sea-green eyes startling him as he gave a faint smile of remembrance. He also recognized the background of an old Radiant Garden in the center.

A crystalline object seen out of the corner of his emerald eyes snaps him out of his trace, and glancing over his shoulder slowly his expression turns to one in stunned awe as he turned around fully to look at it. Taking a hesitant step forward as if fearing the glass would shatter beneath him, the redhead stared up at the heart suspending several feet in the air above him. He frowns as a twitch of jealousy emits from him upon sight of it as he looked down his own empty chest, placing his hand over it. _It's Lea's heart. Not mine._

He blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear his thoughts as the heart hovered in front of him. He gradually brought his hand up to touch it as a warm smile comes from him, the sacred object to Nobodies like him reconnecting with him as a wave of real emotions overwhelmed him. A single thought instantly smacked into his consciousness, the darkness around him fading as his eyes close once again.

x-x-x

Xion sighed as she glanced down at the blades of grass sticking up between her fingers that she had clawed into the grass, Roxas looking straight downward as he peered out from under his hood. "Roxas…" The blonde glanced up at his name, Xion frowning at his deadpan expression she was met with. "He's out there somewhere. You know that."

Roxas said nothing in return, simply looking at her with a glimmer in his eyes that Xion thought she should have recognized. Roxas blinked slowly, the shine dissipating as he glanced back down with a tired hum of acknowledgment. Xion nudged Roxas' arm as the blonde looked up again, met with Xion's Wayfinder in his face as she smiled. Roxas' face slowly twitched into a small smile as he held his own up.

"Cheer up, you two. You're making me fell guilty here!" Their heads snapped up as their own sapphire eyes met with jade ones, Xion jumping up to look up at him as Roxas stared from his seat on the grass.

"Axel!" The male flashed a bright grin, looking down at them as he tapped the side of Roxas' head.

"The one and only. Get it memorized, Roxas." The blonde swatted him away but grinned back, jumping up as Axel hummed, cupping his chin in his palm in thought. Xion frowned suddenly.

"What about Saïx?" Axel's face fell for a moment.

"Sora's got a handle on things. Don't worry, Kingdom Hearts'll be free soon. And then we'll be free." Roxas smiled happily as Xion beamed, Axel ruffling their hair as he chuckled. "So, who's up for Sea-Salt ice cream?"

"Me!" The two shouted, tearing off toward the ice cream shop as Axel snickered at them. He abruptly went quiet glancing down at the cloak he was wearing before he glanced toward the two kids running off.

"Time to move on. Hey, Roxas! Xion! We're going shopping afterward!"

x-x-x

**Axel's part is sort of confusing.**

**What happened was after being with Roxas and Xion so long (Who give the illusion of having hearts to other Nobodies because of being connected to Sora) he had started to slowly regain Lea's heart. So he's still Axel but he got his heart back. ovo;**

**Edit; Thank you to the people who pointed out how I messed up on pretenses...I'm not sure how that happened. xD; I _think_ I fixed most of them.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Slight warning; Most violent chapter, slight blood.**** Wanted to point that out just in case anybody cared.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm amazed this story has received this many reviews, let alone **_**eight **_**in one chapter! :D *Throws Roxas/Axel/Xion plushies toward the reviewers***

**And I'm sorry I'm **_**SO**_** late stuff happened. Forgive me? o-o; I might be wrapping this up soon as well, (as it was met to be short fic,) but I might do a sequel when I finish up my other fics if people want. ^_^;**

x-x-x

Axel nodded and shoved a hand in his pocket as Roxas blinked, grinning widely after recovering from his initial shock as he looked down at the purple nobodies staring up at Axel that he called Assassins. "_That_ is cool."

"You try." Axel smirked as repositioned his arms to a folded posture across his chest.

Roxas grinned wider after a short bout of hesitation, his voice coming in an over-excited tone like a normal kid on Halloween night. "I can do that?"

"If you try hard enough. They aren't the same either, you control Samurai. Give it a shot." Roxas nodded as he tilted his head downward, blinking slightly. He snapped his fingers as a small group of Samurai appeared, earning a pleased nod from the older male. "See, it's not that hard."

"What about Xion?" Axel mouth pulled into a distant frown of his own wonder as he rested his hand on his chin in thought, tilting his gaze over toward the female who was watching with high interest as she rested her gloved hands on her sapphire-hued jeans. She had a white T-shirt and her Organization cloak that Axel had redesigned into a hooded jacket that reached her waist.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. I guess we could try to figure it out." Roxas nodded in agreement before the Assassins and Samurai vanished in another snap. Axel smirked as he glanced up toward the clock tower, Xion glancing over her shoulder as she eyed the sandlot.

"Axel?" The redhead grunted in question as he half-heartedly glanced backward to see what she was looking at. She frowned as Roxas perked up slightly. "I think we have company."

"I wasn't one to think you would believe we'd given up so easily, Axel." Xaldin glared from beside Saïx, Xigbar shooting them a grin as Axel glowered while dark thorn-like tendrils crawled up his arms before exploding into flaming chakrams, the anger fire licking dangerously. Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared threateningly (although considerably less than Axel's own weapons,) as Roxas gave his own glare, Xion's heart rate ascending as she stepped backward behind Axel with fear planted on her face as she eyed Saïx's now thoroughly furious expression.

"You are coming back with us, you three, alive or not." Xaldin demanded with venom dripping off his words with a scowl. "Friendship doesn't exist for us." Three of the lances circling near him rotated in the air before whizzing forward, using the wind attribute to propel themselves faster. A card appeared as it shot forward from behind Roxas, knocking away one of the lances as Axel shattered the remaining two with the Eternal Flames. Xion's head whipped backward to see a grinning Luxord, card in his hands as Demyx stood several feet behind him with a wary frown.

"A challenge, is it?" The Gambler of Fate questioned with a smirk as he spread the deck of cards in his hand, giving a pointed gaze at Saïx. "Don't disappoint me, then."

Saïx growled as he jumped forward toward the gambler, Axel giving a glare as he felt the fire explode into a blazing wall of flames that careened toward Xaldin. Roxas smirked as he jumped toward Xigbar (who was now floating in the air,) trying to land a hit on him as he floated backward. Xion was bewildered by the sudden change in scenery, the sandlot walls and the benches were now charred from the flames of Axel's angry battling, bullets were left to be scattered by the sand as the whole area shook from Saïx's claymore, and cards hovered in the air as the shouts from Roxas' echoed in frustration.

Xion gave a faint squeak as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, only to be cut short as a hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes darted upward to see green eyes peering down at her with a faint smile. He stepped back as the smaller Nobody looked up at Demyx, who motioned to be quiet before sneaking backward toward an open pathway, Xion blinking back toward her friends in concern before darting after him, hissing out "Demyx!" as he scurried away.

The sitar player gave her a smile as he ducked behind the wall to the clock tower, looking down at her with a bright grin. "Don't worry, I know what Axel pulled. He helped you guys, so I'm kinda returning the favor so I don't look even _lazier_."

Xion blinked, but smiled up at him before glancing away, her quick smile dissolving. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"At the rate they're exploding stuff? I'd say yes," He shrugged. "But X-face and Xiggy are pretty angry at you guys, so they better be careful." Xion frowned, sighing as she stared back toward the battlefield, where smoke hung heavily in the air in the sky above as their angry shouts rung in the air. She could vaguely spot several inhabitants of the quiet town watching in shock from afar as a haze of smoke clouded the sky.

x-x-x

Axel's flames hissed violently as the cold wind from Xaldin lashed out at them, creating more billowing smoke and ash as the blaze met with the wooden benches. Blackened soot clung to the brick walls and air, obscuring most of the battlefield, Axel's fiery red hair the light radiating from Roxas' Keyblades the only things sticking out in the miasma. Axel quickly released an advantage on their side as well when spotted Saïx's blue hair and piercing amber eyes glaring at an unrecognized opponent as he lunged forward toward it.

With a smirk and an angry glint of fire in his emerald eyes, Axel felt the familiar particles of combustion burning on his fingertips, blasting into life in the form of another vicious blaze as it shot toward Xaldin. The third member continued to show a lack of expression as the fire flickered and died down slightly in the windstorm, Axel growling as more fire shot forward as the enemy's lances did the same, one embedding itself into Axel's shoulder as he snarled in fury before turning it into ashes as fire snaked up his arm and enveloped it.

Roxas' head snapped up as Axel's cry snatched his attention, Xigbar taking the opportunity to shoot at him as the bullet flew by his leg before the eye-patched man bent the space around them to sent the bullet through a dark corridor and back toward the blonde. Axel's chakram knocked it away as Roxas jumped back, Axel giving him a glance from afar that read to keep his guard up. Roxas gave a stiff nod back as he flung Oblivion forward, Xigbar giving a bored laugh as he shot another bullet forward. "Come on kiddo, you're slacking. You did better when we fought at the coliseum!"

Roxas' answer back was to land a blow with Oathkeeper as he sprung backward, hissing as he felt one of the arrowgun's pellets barely graze his forearm that caused him to loosen his grip on Oblivion in surprise. Xigbar grinned as he motioned nonchalantly. "Come on, Kiddo." Roxas glared as he jumped forward again, readjusting his hold on Oblivion as he shot a wary glance at Axel and Luxord, squinting as he let out a short cough and bolting forward.

Luxord himself was busy with flashing another card in front of himself as Saïx's claymore connected with it, causing the thin object to vanish as the gambler took the opportunity to step back and fling two giant cards forward that cut through the smoke and at Saïx, who snarled as he lunged again. The Fair Game cards in Luxord's hands shot forward to spin a circle around him and envelop him into their dimension, Saïx's body whipping around as he struggled to identify the card Luxord was concealing himself in. The claymore landed on one of the spinning cards, Luxord appearing as another card stuck the Luna Diviner before vanishing as it was struck down.

Luxord smirked as he shuffled the cards in his hands, raising an arm as the thin cards attacked again, Saïx hissing in annoyance as he batted them away. "Ungrateful! We accepted you into the Organization and this is how you repay us?"

"I've learned the fate you follow is not correct," He responded as another wave of playing cards met their mark. "And it seems I am not the only one who sees this." Saïx snarled as he jumped forward with the Lunatic claymore swung over his head, Luxord throwing up two other cards from his deck to act as a shield as his gaze flickered briefly toward the others.

Axel had gone from angry to utterly infuriated within the small time frame, the fire was blaring from his chakrams at such a deadly heat the sand underfoot had started to crystallize into uneven and quickly shattering glass shards. Fire was shooting across the field at Xaldin at such high speeds that he had trouble blocking Axel's attacks, his lips twisted into a grim frown as the he raised his hand to shoot one of the free lances toward Axel. Xaldin had to suppress a slight scowl as it embedded itself into the redhead's shoulder, although he hadn't shown any sign that he had felt it as blood formed from the wound, only larger flames and more smoke as Axel turned it into more ash.

"Why do insist on saving them?" Xaldin questioned idly as the wind buzzed around the fire. Axel growled, lunging forward as he pitched his chakrams forward again.

"Because unlike you," He paused, coughing as he grinned darkly and adjusting the chakrams at his side for a quick strike, "I have a heart."

x-x-x

**I hope that was a good place to stop for now, and I hope nobody's too mad. Sorry again! D:**


End file.
